Problem: Simplify the expression. $(t-3)(-3t-3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${t-3}$ onto the ${-3t}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {-3t}({t-3}) + {-3}({t-3})$ Then distribute the ${-3t}.$ $ = ({-3t} \times {t}) + ({-3t} \times {-3}) + {-3}({t-3})$ $ = -3t^{2} + 9t + {-3}({t-3})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = -3t^{2} + 9t + ({-3} \times {t}) + ({-3} \times {-3})$ $ = -3t^{2} + 9t - 3t + 9$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3t^{2} + 6t + 9$